Paul Giamatti
Paul Giamatti (1967 - ) Film Deaths * Big Momma's House 2 (2006) '[John Maxwell]: Paul does not actually appear in this movie, but it's established that his character from '''''Big Momma's House was killed in the line of duty between the two films.'' (Thanks to Tommy)'' *''The Ant Bully (2006; animated)'' [Stan Beals]: Bitten by a mosquito. * Shoot 'em Up (2007) [''Hertz]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Clive Owen in Paul's home (after Clive puts several bullets between his broken fingers than sticks them beside a lit fireplace).'' (Thanks to Adam)'' * ''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009; animated)' [Dr. Satan]: Run over by several motorcycles and cars in quick succession. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) * 'The Last Station (2009) [Vladimir Chertkov]: Dies (off-screen) several years after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film.'' (Thanks to Tommy)'' * Barney's Version (2010)' [Barney Panofsky]: Dies of old age. *Ironclad (2011)'' [King John]: Dies of dysentery (off-screen) while retreating; his death is revealed in the closing narration. * ''John Dies at the End'' '''(2012) [Arnie Blondestone]: Decapitated (off-screen) prior to the start of the film; he appears as a hallucination to Chase Williamson (assuming the form of what Chase thought he looked like) and his death is revealed when his real body (a special-effects dummy) is found in the trunk of his car. He later "dies" again when Chase stops imagining he's real, causing him to disappear. * Parkland (2013)' [Abraham Zapruder]: Dies (off-screen) in 1970. His death is mentioned on the on-screen text at the end of the film, along with a photo of the real Abraham Zapruder. * Ratchet & Clank (2016; animated) Drek:Explosion by Armin Shimerman *Morgan (2016)'' [Dr. Alan Shapiro]: Bitten in the throat by Anya Taylor-Joy as Kate Mara, Michael Yare and Chris Sullivan looks in horror. He dies from bleeding to death. TV Deaths * ''John Adams: Peacefield'' (2008) '[''John Adams]: Dies of old age/natural causes, with his grandson (Samuel Barnett) by his bedside. (Thanks to Stephen) Connections * Son of Bart Giamatti (National Major Baseball League commissioner) * Brother of Marcus Giamatti Giamatti, Paul Giamatti, Paul Giamatti, Paul Giamatti, Paul Category:Atheist Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by biting Category:People of Italian descent Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Switzerland Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by dysentery Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners